The Necessary
by zildjian
Summary: What happens when Itachi and Sasuke play strip poker? Something you wont expect!


Disclaimer: All characters in Naruto owned by Kishimoto. I just do with them what he should have done long ago. Oh. And since the better ideas don't always win out, I don't get to make any money from this.

Seventy-three degrees was the temperature inside the Uchiha house, contrasting starkly with the snow and ice that layered the ground like baklava

Seventy-three degrees was the temperature inside the Uchiha house, contrasting starkly with the snow and ice that layered the ground like baklava. Naruto entered through the heavy wrought iron gate that partitioned off the modestly sized house from the street. Icicles hung almost symmetrically along the outer rim of the front portico and ice sickle lights had been woven through its ivy covered ceiling. He climbed the steps and knocked on the door. Sasuke answered and led him inside.

Guests of the Uchiha's didn't find three hundred year-old antiques and artwork worth more than they were likely to earn in their lifetime. Instead, what they found was additional mystique. The warmth indicated that heating the three bedroom house to such a degree wasn't a concern, nor was having the proper linens and food for guests. All these little things conspired in Konoha's subconscious and made the true wealth of the clan a delightful morsel of gossip and conjecture.

Sasuke poured well aged rum into two tumblers and led Naruto to the dining room table. "Did you bring the chips?" he asked, setting down the drinks.

"Hai," Naruto responded. He set them on the table and took his drink. Sasuke spun the wheel around, taking out various colors of poker chips and tossed over Naruto's half.

"Split," he said, handing Naruto the deck. After shuffling, he laid out two cards each and three communal cards. Sasuke immediately raised Naruto, who raised Sasuke in return. Sasuke laid out another card and looked at Naruto with a quiet stillness. Quirking his brow, Naruto chucked over a couple more chips and waited for Sasuke. "I call," he said, evening the bet and sticking out another communal card. Seeing the new card, Sasuke added to the pot. Naruto matched it and the final card was borne.

"Two pair," Naruto said.

"I have a small straight."

"What? This is poker, Sasuke. Not Yahtzee."

"Mm," Sasuke said, giving the chips to Naruto.

Long ago, the two of them decided that before going to any clubs, they would first play a few hands of poker to see who would buy drinks. It worked well for Sasuke because Naruto was a cheapskate who quite often hid behind, "I paid last time." After five hands, whoever held the fewest chips would pay for drinks.

The drive to the club was long and anything but spectacular. While they talked, Naruto couldn't help but watch the streetlights come up the length of the burgundy colored hood. Several coats of wax were used to give it a mirror finish. He parked a block away from the club and walked past the line of people; wearing tight fitting black jeans with metallic silver piping, and a very tight white tee shirt that was obviously designed as an undergarment. The club was in a neighboring city, where their actions were more likely to go unnoticed. Being a regular and quite sexily dressed, he was immediately let into the club where scores of perfectly formed bubble-butts roamed about in sheer clothing

Amidst the smell of sweat and cologne, one could feel the pounding rhythm of the back room marching perfectly with the leather-daddy DJ. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something he assured himself was nonexistent.

"Let's get a drink," Naruto said, pulling him through the crowd. Sasuke ordered a margarita while Naruto went for a cherry martini. Seeing the image again, Sasuke took a large drink of his margarita. "Just because I'm buying doesn't mean you get to drink yourself into a stupor." Sasuke turned his head quickly and looked at him. It wasn't a glare, but it wasn't friendly, either. After a few seconds of quietly holding the face, Naruto said, "Or, perhaps you can."

A few hours went by with them alternating between watching the crowd and dancing with the boys who had the courage to approach them. While dancing with a tall, baby-faced boy with long, parted brown hair, he noticed the same figure leaving and decided to do the same. He left the boy and found Naruto squeezed onto the dance floor, dancing with no one in particular, yet surrounded by boys who were watching him.

"I have a headache Naruto, so I'm gonna' head home. Here are the car keys. Don't hit anything on your way home."

"How are you getting home? He yelled over the music"

"Cab. It's only thirty miles or so. I'll be fine. Have fun."

Once home, he paid the driver his money and headed directly inside and upstairs to knock on Itachi's door. "Aniki?" he asked.

"What?"

"Come play poker with me."

"What the hell for? Play by yourself."

"I need another person."

"Then go ask Naruto. I'm busy."

"He's out clubbing."

"Ooh, there you go, Sasuke, that's a good idea... Go out for the night."

"I was. I came home because I have a headache."

"Then go lie down and leave me alone."

"Oh, for fucks sake, just get your grumpy ass out here and play with me!"

"I told you I'm busy," he replied, his voice without emotion.

[i]_Fine, we'll play it your way,_ [/i] Sasuke thought. "Why? Are you afraid to play me? Is your ego still not so big that you're without fear?" He smiled to himself, knowing that he had trapped Itachi into either admitting his ego was small and thus he harbored fear, or that it was so large it could over inflate his perceived skill level, thus forcing him to prove himself.

The door opened and Itachi stood in his regular clothes. Sasuke frowned slightly, expecting them to be the ones from the club. "And if I were, Sasuke, do you think I would show it?"

Sasuke smiled. "Not at all."

"That's what I thought," he spat in a condescending tone and began shutting the door.

"But regardless of what you might show on the outside, it doesn't change what's on the inside." The door swung open again.

"Get the cards," Itachi snapped, pushing through the doorway.

They sat at a table with a clear glass top. There was little to obstruct the view of the intricately woven and ornately colored rug beneath.

"What are we using for chips?" Itachi asked, still irritated.

"We'll wager our clothing."

"Forget it," Itachi said. "Find another medium."

"There isn't another medium. This is all we have."

"Then you're back to playing with yourself. For your sake, I hope you lose."

Sasuke grinned widely and chortled. "It's amazing how fast you retreat when the stakes are raised just a bit. If your confidence is that little, imagine how you'll feel when you realize you're wearing much more clothing than I, yet you still refused."

Itachi glared and fought the urge to knock him across the room. "After I crush you, I'm sticking you outside."

The first hands were won and lost evenly, and both were down to their pants and underwear. Upon winning the next hand, Sasuke grinned unabashedly. His smile lessened slightly when Itachi showed to be rather hesitant of removing his pants. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Not wearing any underwear?"

"No, I'm not," Itachi said, lying through his teeth.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, since even if you were, you'd only be two hands away from being naked, anyway. Off they go." Itachi shook his head. Sasuke sighed. "I tell you what. I'll be nice and let you put something on to cover yourself. Until, of course, you lose that, too." Itachi stood up to go get a covering of some sort. "But," Sasuke continued. "I get to pick what it is." Itachi closed his eyes and reluctantly nodded, knowing the only other option was to back out of the deal entirely.

Sasuke put on his shirt and a pair of slippers before grabbing the keys to Itachi's car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi growled."

"Going to get the requisite coverings."

"Why the fuck can't you get something here?"

"Because there is more value in making you wear something we don't have here." He hurried out the door before Itachi could continue his protests.

He knocked on Sakura's door and was let in by a still-adoring fangirl.

"I need to borrow something from you. Just for the night."

"O-okay. What is it?" she asked, happy to oblige.

"I can't tell you."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I've made a bet with someone, but the outcome needs to stay between the two of us."

"Oh. Okay," she said, wishing she knew what it was.

"Where is your bedroom?"

"Just down the hall, there, on the left. The door is open."

"Thanks," he said, quickly hurrying to her closet to find the necessary item for concession. He stuck it in the small black bag he had brought with him and then headed back towards the front door. Before he left to go home, he kissed her large forehead to make her squeal and become too giddy to remember why he was there.

"It took you long enough!" Itachi bellowed as soon as the door opened.

"Oh, quiet down. Here," he said, tossing him the bag.

Opening it, he gritted his teeth and shook his head. "You little fucker. There is no way—"

"It's that or back out entirely. Your choice." Itachi couldn't back out and he knew it.

Standing up, Itachi left to go to the bathroom and change.

"It's not like I haven't seen your ass before. My god, how uptight are you? I've met you halfway on this. In the beginning you were willing to risk nudity and now you're rushing off to the bathroom? Do it here."

[i]_Fuck,_[/i] Itachi thought to himself. He undid his pants and slowly slid them down, his embarrassment increasing exponentially as the fabric slid down his pale cheeks. Sasuke stood behind him, quite literally slack-jawed. Stepping out of his pants, he pulled the plaid, silk lined skirt out of the bag and bent over to put it on.

Satisfied that he had definitely gotten an eyeful, Sasuke sat back down in his seat and let Itachi slink into his and continue playing.

"One more thing, though," Sasuke began.

"What's that?" Itachi asked with all the sarcasm and malcontent he could muster.

"This was designed to cover you up if you weren't wearing underwear. Since you are, I'd like it please." Itachi knew it was coming, so he didn't fight it. He bent down and took off his underwear and tossed it across the table.

"One word from your lips and—"

"Not a word. I promise. Though, how do you know how to put it on?" he asked, playing with the dark red thong in his hands.

"There's a pouch in the front for condoms."

"Ah."

"If this [i]_ever_[/i]—"

"People will be more focused on the fact that we even played this game rather than the fact that you like to wear thongs," he said. " Now, deal."

Itachi dealt the cards, and to his surprise, he won, forcing Sasuke to take off his pants and reveal that he in fact had gone commando.

"Good. I win."

"No you don't. Now I wait until you're naked and then we play to get our clothes back."

"And you wager what?"

"No wager. But you have to stay in view of the other person for longer, so losing has its own disappointment and cost."

"Ah." Itachi felt his cock start to stiffen as he watched his brother's shaft hang gently to the side. He won the next few hands and the time it took to win them gave him many opportunities to look over at Sasuke and become even harder.

"You're closer to the bar," Sasuke said. "Why don't you get us a couple drinks?"

"This skirt is drafty so I don't want to get up." Sasuke knew it wasn't the real reason, but he let it go. Coming back, he didn't have anything in his hands, as it was just a diversion. He grabbed the back of Itachi's chair and yanked it, flipping his brother backwards. Itachi automatically went into a back-fall position, but in doing so, he had to thrust up his hips, forcing the skirt all the way down and revealing his fully erect dick.

"Interesting," Sasuke said coyly. "We both trim the same way. Just a small little patch the width of our goods." Itachi scrambled to his feet and was too embarrassed to do anything but stammer. "You don't need to worry, Itachi." Sasuke looked down at his crotch so that Itachi would also look and see him quickly hardening. Sasuke quickly moved over to his brother and let his cock slide up the inside of the skirt, gently pushing his head up under Itachi's smooth balls. He leaned up and grabbed his brother's lips with his own. Itachi opened his mouth slightly and let Sasuke run his tongue over his lips.

As soon as Itachi tried to return the favor, Sasuke set himself down again and bucked his hips, pushing his head roughly against Itachi's perineum. Groaning in surprise, he grasped both of Sasuke's cheeks and pulled them apart. Sasuke thrust against his perineum again and dropped his head back, moaning. He leaned up again, taking his brother in a heated kiss. While Itachi worked his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, he reached down and drew his finger through the precum that had been left under his balls. He broke the kiss to taste, before smiling.

"Are you not curious, Sasuke?" he asked, urging him to move down.

He moved down and lifted the skirt up letting it rest on the top of Itachi's cock. Most of the precum had come off on the silk lining, so he grasped the shaft tightly in his hand and gave his brother a long, slow stroke. He found it completely intoxicating to have it in his hand. Itachi was about half an inch longer and just a tiny bit thicker than he was. And even though he had been with guys similar in proportion, Itachi's felt completely different.

He continued stroking with a tight grip, allowing Itachi to move his hips back and forth. As he worked more and more precum out of the tip, his raised the head to keep it all on top. When the bead of precum was in danger of slipping off one of the sides, he let Itachi utter one final groan of approval before pressing his tongue flat against the base of his balls and slowly exhaling. Itachi gripped Sasuke's hair as he, slowly slid his tongue up the underside of his shaft and finally over the head, lapping up the precum.

He moved his tongue down a bit and sucked gently, just under the crown of Itachi's cock. Itachi let his eyes close completely and started raking his fingers through the younger Uchiha's hair while he sucked. When enough precum had once again risen to the top, Sasuke brought one hand up and used his fingers to open the eye of Itachi's dick before scooping it out with his tongue. Itachi gasped and bucked his hips as the tongue moved over the insides of his head. Sasuke looked up and smiled. Keeping the eye open, he thrust his tongue straight into it and quickly closed his lips, sucking gently with his tongue still inside. Again, Itachi gasped and groaned at the same time.

Sasuke sucked as much of his brother's length into his mouth as he could and began bobbing his head quickly with hard suction. Reaching under, he started running his middle finger over Itachi's entrance. Itachi groaned at the heat surrounding his cock, but pulled back when he found a finger massaging his hole. "I'm a top," he said firmly, his voice convicted.

"We aren't ready for that, but by the time we are… you'll want it."

"I don't know about that."

"I do," he said, confident both in the outcome and in his skills. He got up and moved over to get Itachi's thong. "Put this back on."

Itachi nodded reluctantly as Sasuke left to get a bottle of lube. After getting the bottle, he laid down on the couch and let his dripping cock coax Itachi near. Itachi kneeled on the couch and bent down, drawing his tongue through Sasuke's crotch, following the base of his cock. The short hair prickled his tongue as it moved through, exciting him further.

Having a larger mouth, he was able to take most of his brother into his mouth. he let the cock sit in his mouth for a few seconds and then began rolling his tongue along the sides, making Sasuke shudder and groan loudly. Sasuke wanted to close his eyes, but the sight of the thong disappearing between Itachi's cheeks kept them open.

"Buck your hips," Itachi said in a velvety smooth tone. As if he needed prompting, he started thrusting his hips. Itachi had positioned his mouth so that he needed to really lift his hips in order to get his shaft into the heat he craved. He made sure to suck as hard as he could each time Sasuke pushed up into his mouth. With him thoroughly distracted, he started rubbing his opening, making him mewl with pleasure and excitement. Once he found the right place, he stiffened his finger.

As Sasuke brought his hips down, he unexpectedly thrust the finger all the way inside his body. He gripped the finger tightly with his hole as he clenched fistfuls of Itachi's hair with his hands. His older brother then dropped his mouth onto Sasuke's length and started swirling his finger around inside him as fast as he could. Sasuke let out a long moan, riding the wave of pleasure it was sending through his body. Once the wave was over and before Itachi could distract him again, he sat up and pulled up Itachi's head. He bit his brother's lower lip and sucked gently while the finger still moved inside him.

He pushed Itachi away and found himself disappointed when the finger left his body. He persuaded Itachi to get on the couch and on all fours. He became very uncertain when his younger brother got behind him and lifted up his skirt. That uncertainty was erased as soon as Sasuke put his tongue between his cheeks and poked his hole through the fabric. He arched his back and found himself moving his hips slightly as Sasuke's tongue continued to poke his entrance.

"Do you like that?" Sasuke asked, knowing the answer.

"Hai," Itachi said, his voice husky and ensconced in embarrassment and pleasure.

Sasuke pulled the string out and exhaled directly onto Itachi's opening. Itachi shuddered and moved his hips more overtly. Sasuke smiled and let the string go back into place, fueling the fire within the older Uchiha. Instead, he pulled the red cloth loose from his balls and sucked them into his mouth. He played with them roughly, using his tongue to massage them. Itachi continued moving his hips, this time causing Sasuke's nose to bump into his perineum.

Quickly shifting gears, Sasuke took the string out again and ran his tongue over his perineum up to his brother's hole, thrusting it inside.

"Fuck!" Itachi called.

Sasuke pressed his lips to the outer edges of the slightly red, tight muscle and exhaled through his nose, continuing to tongue the virgin entrance. He pulled the thong down, finally releasing Itachi's aching length. In truth, Itachi had been too caught off guard to notice anything but the new sensations Sasuke was making him feel.

Sasuke slid his middle finger into his mouth and quickly coated it with saliva. Timing it with his tongue, he replaced the two, slipping his finger halfway inside.

The sensation was unlike anything he had ever before felt. Unlike the tongue, it was neither hot nor moist, and it went much farther into him. It wasn't enough to make him feel full, but it was enough to make him wonder how an uke could take what they do.

"Relax, Itachi," Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Arch your back again. It'll help." Itachi tried relaxing but didn't seem to make much progress. He did, however, arch his back, and when Sasuke slid the rest of the finger it, he felt much better about it. To distract him, Sasuke reached around and grabbed his brother's length stroking with fairly fast strokes, each one making sure to spread the precum out over the head. The speed of his finger started out slow and gradually oscillated at the same speed as his hand.

Feeling comfortable that Itachi had gotten used to the intrusion, he took his finger out and used the bottle of lube to lube up the middle finger from his other hand. He placed his tongue in Itachi's crack, just above his tailbone and exhaled as he gently pushed both fingers inside. Again, Itachi stiffened, but he kept his back arched. Rolling his tongue against the white alabaster skin, he started moving his fingers back and forth, each beginning to move at a different speed and explore different parts of his insides. Before long, Itachi began to like the exploratory missions of the fingers.

Sasuke pulled his hands apart slightly, stretching his opening and eliciting an earnest hiss. He released the tension and a few moments later, did it again, adding his tongue to the center and prodding at the newly exposed insides. Forgetting about the pain, Itachi groaned and moved back against his brother's face. He pulled his fingers wider apart and began sucking on the insides, causing Itachi to grip the cushions and let his head go limp.

While thrusting his tongue, he hooked his fingers and began twisting his hands. As the hands rotated, he started to coat two additional fingers with saliva, getting ready to add two more. By this time though, having already been stretched enough for them, Itachi simply enjoyed their addition, letting out a deep, throaty mewl. Spreading his hands again, he was able to expose more of Itachi's insides and could suck even harder. As his brother cried out again and rolled his head, Sasuke knew he was getting close and that he should make sure they came at the same time.

With Itachi's thong at his mid thigh and the skirt up on his back, Sasuke spread lube generously over his shaft and placed his head at his entrance. Leaning over onto Itachi's back, he nipped the shell of his ear and whispered to relax.

Despite the ample stretching, the pain was more than he was expecting and thus, he hissed and clenched around Sasuke, who was having a hard time keeping himself from thrusting all the way. He sat inside his brother for a moment and then pulled out.

"Let's go upstairs," Sasuke said. "More room to find a position that works." He pulled Itachi's thong up and watched the wet spot glide up his brother's butt and thoroughly enjoyed the mental image of it coming to rest on Itachi's entrance. Itachi shivered slightly as the cold saliva hit his hole.

Once upstairs, Itachi took off the skirt and thong and lay on his back. Sasuke got between his legs and positioned himself again. Taking Itachi's lips with his, he pushed his head inside again and moaned into his mouth. The pain that was once there no longer existed, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted him to go deeper just yet, since he felt much fuller than he had with four fingers and a tongue.

Sasuke waited as patiently as he could, finally being surrounded by the tightest heat he had ever felt. Slowly he began pushing in, kissing Itachi deeply. Three-quarters inside his brother, he felt lips part from his and a genuine sound of discomfiture filled the room. They looked at each other for a moment and Sasuke tried pushing in again. Itachi's back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut. Vexingly to Itachi, even though Sasuke was fully inside him, the sharp pain he had felt vanished and it now felt not only pleasurable to have him fully sheathed, but the thought of it seemed exceptionally erotic.

Sasuke began thrusting as slowly as he could, each time pulling out to his head and sliding back in until he had to shift his hips to enter the last little bit. Itachi's eyes were closed tightly as he let the new sensations of being filled and then emptied take his body on a journey he couldn't believe he was missing. He began bucking his hips and shifting them in time with Sasuke's thrusts, causing Sasuke to thrust against different walls as he slid back deep inside. Shifting his hips downward, he caused Sasuke to forcefully thrust over the bundle of nerves and tissue he had found in so many others. Once he found that spot, he continued angling his hips so that Sasuke continually hit the nerve center. To his surprise, the more Sasuke hit it, the better it felt. As the tissue expanded to its full size, Sasuke was able to make contact both thrusting in and pulling out. Each time Itachi let out a loud, hiccuped groan and a nearly complete exhale.

With the new angle, he found himself thrusting into a tighter passage than he was when he'd started. The added gyration of his brother's hips brought him very close to the edge. He laid down on top of his brother, wrapping his arms under him before beginning to thrust as fast and hard as he could.

Sasuke's last two thrusts were short and deep, wanting to come as deep inside Itachi as he could. Also a new sensation for Itachi, he marveled silently to himself and smiled knowing: Sasuke was to the first to do it.

After a few moments, Sasuke realized Itachi was still hard, so he sat up, still keeping himself inside the other and began working has shaft, twisting his hand around the head each time it came up.

Itachi spurt a few large globs into the air and let the majority ooze out into Sasuke's hand. Licking his fingers, Sasuke found it odd that Itachi tasted much sweeter than the other guys he'd had.

He laid back down, trapping the remaining come between them and nestled his forehead against Itachi's neck. As sasuke let himself slip from his brother's passage, Itachi found it interesting that although all ministrations had ceased, he still felt a little raw and could still feel the tingling sensation of sex.

"See? It wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked

"No… no it wasn't," Itachi said, his voice showing he was actually okay with the night's events and found them quite fulfilling, both on a physical and emotional level.


End file.
